Elizabelle Cullen
Elizabelle Rosemary "Lizzy" Cullen Clearwater is a member of the Olympic Coven and a main character of the Sunrise Saga FanFiction. She is the Lux Lamia daughter of Edward Cullen and Isabella Cullen, making her the younger sister of Renesmee Cullen and the older/'twin' sister of Masen Cullen. Early Life & Bio Elizabelle Rosemary "Lizzy" Cullen was born to Isabella and Edward Cullen on November 15th, 2008 in Forks, Washington. Lizzy is extremely smart for her age and her slow growth rate makes her the youngest of the family. Out of all her siblings, she has the most time to grow up. As a Lux Lamia, she will be fully grown in ten years, much more compared to her brother Masen. Lizzy was first introduced in Sunrise. On Isle Esme, Bella and Edward convieved Lizzy in the magia piscina, and becomes their first Lux Lamia child. As she grows up in Sunrise, Lizzy is very quiet. She doesn't communicate with people unless it's with her power, transmitting what she's thinking into someone elses mind. The first time she speaks is Christmas of 2008, after she taught herself. In Sunrise the early stages of Lizzy's brillance is seen to grow, even though she is a baby, her abilties make her very intelligent than the rest of her family. In late of 2008, Masen is concieved. He is Lizzy's Lux Lamia 'twin'. He was born when she needed him the most, which would be a few months later when Lorenzo would attack the Cullen family. She then grows up on Isles de Cullen with the rest of her family until late 2012. In Noon Sun, Lizzy is now four years old. She physically in this story goes from looking like an eight year old to about ten. She is still considered the youngest of the Cullen children due to her slow growth rate, which makes her upset sometimes because the rest of her family is growing up fast. When Abriana is brought into the family, she bonds with her because she is the baby of the family and Lizzy is still being treated like the baby. When Serena attacks the Cullen's, Lizzy is attacked by her as well in an alley. She isn't effected by Serena's attack too much, a little scared after, but gets over it and wants to help her family fight back. In Sunset, Lizzy is first seen around the age of a middle schooler. She's about thirteen-fourteen years old, having a slight growth spurt. She and Abby are around the same age and are the only Cullen's to ever attend middle school. During this time Lizzy's having a lot of things on her mind. Most of her family members grew up fast without her and besides that she is unsure of what her importing relationship with Seth should be. In a way, Sunset is Lizzy's journey to growing up. She is beginning to see the world in a different light and isn't the same innocent child she once was. During this time, when Grace and her brother announce the pregnancy of their first child, Lizzy is also fighting with Seth and becoming distant from her family. She also learns that she cannot carry children and grows immensely sad due to the fact a possibility is gone. When her nephew is born, the Volturi try to take him. Lizzy takes his place and goes to protect him. She spends two years within the Volturi and away from her family. During this time she grows close to the guard and her cousin. Specifically, Lizzy grows very close to Felix to whom she grows romantic feelings for and eventually dates. Power & Intelligence Elizabelle is very powerful for a Lux Lamia, just like her brother, Masen. Lizzy was the first Lux Lamia child born since the Rider brothers in 1993 and 1994, almost fifteen years later. Lizzy was also born with a vast knowledge of everything, which makes her a huge asset in the Cullen coven. As Lizzy grows up she learns that her powers are a lot more dangerous than they seem. She can read minds, form a mental shield, and place her thoughts mentally in the minds of others. Durring the first years of her life she only communicated with her ability to place thoughts mentally in others minds. Personality & Description Elizabelle was born looking very much like her paternal biological grandmother, Elizabeth Masen. She has the same curls as Renesmee, which she inherited from her maternal grandfather, Charlie Swan. But, according to her grandfather, Carlisle, she has the same bright green eyes and bronze hair as her grandmother and father. Lizzy is very smart for her age. Her intelligence is one of the key points that make up who she is. Lizzy has always been interested in trying new things. She knows over seven different languages and tends to be interested in things on a higher intellect level. Hence why she earned the nickname "Baby Enstein" as a child. For the first two stories, Sunrise and Noon Sun, Lizzy represents the innocence of the group. As Lizzy gets older she begins to drift from this as her innocence fades away. Due to her feeling as if she's being left behind by the others, Lizzy grows bitter and distant. Lizzy can be very much like her father, Edward, with her brooding tendencies. Although, she still has an innocent chippernes to her. Like her mother and sister, Lizzy is very observant of the world around her. Especially people. She's not as social as Renesmee, but she understands where others are coming from due to her power. Name Elizabelle Rosemary is named after her paternal biological grandmother, her mother, and her two adopted aunts. Elizabelle is a combination of Elizabeth and Isabella and Rosemary is a combination of Rosalie and Alice's real name, Mary. These names are something her older sister, Renesmee, came up with. Just like her elder sister, Lizzy's name is a combination of names from beloved family memebers of her parents, Edward and Bella. Relationships Seth Clearwater (imprinter/mates/boyfriend/best friend) Seth is Lizzy's imprinter. When Lizzy was only a couple of days old, Seth came to the Cullen's household to meet her for the first time. It's there that Seth ends up imprinting on Lizzy. Unlike when Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, there is less tension. Bella and Edward are visibly shaken, but they quickly accept it knowing it'll be similar to the relationship their eldest daughter has with Jacob. For the rest of Sunrise, the two have a close bond. Seth often watches Lizzy and cares for her like Jacob Black does with Renesmee Cullen. In Noon Sun the two are seen as best friends. At this point Lizzy and Seth, who would see each other often, also had time to grow up due to the Cullen's moving to Brazil for two years. By this time Seth's completed community college and Lizzy has grown into a child rather than a baby. Seth is protective of Lizzy and vise versa. They're always hanging out with one another along with Aidan Hale and Jennifer Peterson. When Serena attacks Seth is seen being protective of his imprint. Their relationship is seen to be more casual if anything. In Sunset things grow rough for Seth and Lizzy. By this time Lizzy is starting to feel as if being Seth's imprint is more of a job for him. She worries she's ruining Seth's life and often wants him to feel free to make his own choices. Things get worse when Lizzy learns that she cannot bare children and worries that this means Seth will want nothing to do with her. She knows that he wants children and even though they are far from a romantic relationship, Lizzy is well aware of it becoming a possibility. The two get into a fight about it, but when Lizzy is taken by the Volturi this leaves the two of them both heartbroken. Seth is seen chasing after Lizzy, desperately trying to reach his imprint but fails to do so. They each feel like they're missing something in their lives. When the Volturi kidnaps Lizzy, the two grow distraught and begin to explore other relationships. Lizzy gets into a romantic relationship with Felix while Seth with Annie Horne. When they're reunited two years later, they both apologize for how they both were before they kidnapping and agree to be better friends. In Eternal Dawn, their friendship is a bit rocky but they're growing close again and love spending time together. In fact, both note how happy they are being in each other's company. However, Lizzy is trying to come to terms with what happened with the Volturi and this does cause a fight between the two. They eventually end up together after it's revealed about the love affair Lizzy had with Felix. The two both agree that they have baggage and decide to take it slow. Seth and Lizzy eventually get married in on March 3rd, 2030. They would later go on to have two Lux Lamia children they conceived in the magina piscina off the coast of Isle Esme. 'Renesmee Cullen' (sister/friend) '' Renesmee is Lizzy's older sister. She looks up to Renesmee, ever since they were children. They are close and have a very good relationship. Many of Renesmee's feelings for Lizzy are maternal. Renesmee was the one who named Lizzy and continued the tradition of having a combined name in the family. Lizzy also learned how to speak as Renesmee's christmas present. They've also both bonded over the fact they both were imprinted on by wolves at young ages. Emmett Cullen even refers to them as the "imprinting twins" as children. 'Masen Cullen ''(brother/friend) '' Masen is Lizzy's younger brother and Lux Lamia 'twin'. Although, growing up Masen was more like an older brother since his growth rate accelerated hers. The two understand one another very well because of their power and spiecies. Since they all came from the magia piscina, Masen has a connection with Lizzy he doesn't share with anyone else. They know what one another is feeling and know when the other is near, they get a sense. The two, when they combine their powers, form an almost 'super power'. They are protective of one another, and sometimes Masen will look to Lizzy as his big sister, but not very often though. She is always seen as the 'youngest' in his eyes, something Lizzy's dealt with her whole life. Lizzy doesn't mind it though and still has a very solid relationship with her brother. When Lizzy is kidnapped by the Volturi, she does it in place of her brother's son, Tyler. This causes Masen to feel in debt to his sister and guilty that she went in Tyler's place. Aidan Hale ''(cousin/brother/best friend) '' Aidan is Lizzy's best friend and cousin. The two have been friends with one another since childhood. It all started since they were the only two that liked to play games together. They tended to build and design many things out of blocks. When they lived on the island they were seen playing pranks on one another frequently and also teasing each other. They designed the tree houses on the island and built a playset in their New York home gardens. Overall, the two are very close and protetective of one another. Jennifer Peterson ''(best friend/sister) '' Jennifer is friend of Lizzy's. The two meet in Noon Sun, she is the hybrid sister of Nahuel. Lizzy sees good in Jennifer and trusts her right away. Jen acts like a big sister to Lizzy, being that she sees her as the little sister she never had. They care for each other very much. Jen often defends Lizzy, especially when she's coping with the trauma she received during her time as a prisoner at the Volturi. Abrianna Cullen (cousin/sister/best friend) '' Abby is Lizzy's younger cousin. The two form a bond very quickly being the youngest, in fact Lizzy is the one who gives Abrianna her nick name, Abby. By Sunset the two are around the same age and begin to become very close to one another. This is when they become best friends and begin to hang out with one another a lot. Overall, they're one another's confidantes. Lizzy tells Abby her concerns about Seth and how their imprinting relationship has been going. When they're kidnapped by the Volturi, they grow even closer. They both talk to one another about the relationships they share with Lucas and Felix, but ultimately working together to escape the Volturi. 'Felix Volturi (guard/best friends/ex-boyfriend/first love) The two first officially meet when Lizzy is taken by the Volturi in Sunset. From there, Felix is assigned to be Lizzy's personal guard. Over the next two years the two become extremely close, turning into one another's confidants. Romantic feelings begin to step and when Lizzy is attacked by Jane after communicating with Renesmee through Iris Valentino's power, the two share their first kiss proceeding these events. Felix is Lizzy's first kiss. After this, they grow closer and begin to form a very fast and passionate relationship. This leads to Lizzy losing her virginity to Felix. They continue a blissful romance until the Cullen's storm the Volturi's castle. It's there that Lizzy makes the decision for Bo to erase Felix's memories before telling him that she loves him. Once Felix forgets everything about Lizzy, he's seen looking at her in disgust and betrayal. Everything about their previous relationship once gone. Trivia * She was originally supposed to be the only other sibling of Renesmee, but Butterflywhisperer decided to add another * She is named after her mother and paternal grandmother Category:Third Generation Category:All Characters Category:The Cullens